The present embodiments relate to cold boxes for liquid natural gas (LNG) tanks aboard ship.
A cold-box is operationally associated with or connected to an LNG tank for gas handling. Aboard ship, requirements regarding the containment, monitoring and control of LNG are heavily regulated and cannot be neglected or waived.
There is no law or regulation requiring LNG tanks aboard ship. What is required however is a control system for the LNG tank if such a tank is aboard the ship. Therefore, it is usual to have a control system coacting with an LNG tank, and in that regard, to have two separate LNG tanks each with its own control system. This provides the necessary redundancy and back-up systems required by shipping regulations for such LNG tank(s). However, failure or malfunction of the control system will adversely impact operation of the related LNG tank and perhaps operation of the ship as well.